Secrets and Love Discovered
by PandasarusRex
Summary: A group of exchange students come to Kaibara High. Haruki and Tema are hiding a secret. When they come to live with Shigure, the Sohma Family curse and their secret are discovered. What happens when Haruki and Kyo fall in love? What happens when they see each others true form? Will love stop the curse? KyoxOC YukixOC I only own the OCs (Bad Language/Make-Out Scenes) No Tohru
1. Beginning of a New Friendship

Haruki Keiza and her sister Tema Keiza are two of the six foreign exchange students new to Kaibara High. The six teenagers, four girls, two boys, stood in front of the students of class 2-D.

Haruki stood next to her sister, arms crossed, blonde hair covering up her face. She had an orange cat plush hat on with the paws down to her hands. Tema elbowed her in the side and she looked up. Tema then nodded over to the boy near the back with orange hair. He had his arms crossed and was leaning back in his chair, staring at Haruki with a smirk on his face. He just kept staring at her and she rolled her eyes looking back down.

Mr. Hiroyama, the teacher, was introducing the new students, pausing long enough for each student to say their name. When it got to Haruki's she tapped her sister's foot and slightly jerked her head, motioning for her sister to go first and introduce them. Tema smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her forward a bit.

Sighing, Haruki paused pushing her hair out of her face, showing her ocean blue eyes, then said, "I'm Haruki Keiza, but you can call me Haru."

Her sister stepped forward a little, pushing her brownish blonde hair behind her ears, saying, "I'm Tema Keiza, Haruki's sister."

Both girls took a step back. Haruki lowered her head, making her hair fall back in her face, covering up her eyes so no one could see her staring at the orange haired boy.

"Miss Haruki Keiza, I must ask you to take off that hat, it isn't in our dress code." Mr. Hiroyama said.

"Thought you would say that…but I can't…" Haruki said, reaching into the pocket of her school uniform, pulling out a slip of paper, handing it to him, "This should tell you everything…you need to know."

He read it with confused look on his face, "This doesn't make any sense."

"If I showed you what it meant I would have to kill you…or erase your memory…" Haruki whispered softly.

"Are you threatening a teacher, Miss Haruki?"

"No, it's a simple fact."

The students in the front row backed as far away as the desk would allow.

Mr. Hiroyama remained quiet studying the blonde girl.

"Fine, keep your hat on and let's get you and your friends seated. Haruki you can sit in between Kyo and Yuki, Tema on the other side of Yuki. Sakura right behind Haruki, Tetsiyuki left of Sakura, right behind Kyo. Izume behind Yuki and Ryoko behind Tema."

None of the students moved.

"Well go take your seats."

Ryoko spoke up first, "We don't know who those people are you sit by them."

"Oh…Kyo, Yuki, raise your hands." Mr. Hiroyama said, looking back at the paper in his hand.

The orange haired boy and gray haired boy raised their hands. _Just great, I have to sit by him_, Haruki thought to herself.

Slowly Haruki walked to her desk between the two boys. Ryoko jumped up doing a fist pump and giving a high five to Izume, who started walking to her seat. Ryoko took his seat next to her. Tetsiyuki and Sakura laughed and walked to their desks together. Tema walked by Haruki and brushed her hand over her desk before walking to her own.

Haruki looked to her left to see Kyo with his head slightly down, watching her out of the corners of his eyes. Haruki quickly looked away, looking over towards Yuki, who stared dreamingly at her, smiling. Startled Haruki smiled back.

"Hello, Miss Keiza." He said calmly.

"Hi, Yuki, is it?" She said, staring into his beautiful purple eyes.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, Miss Keiza!"

"Y-You too…"

"I hope you don't mine me making conversation but I would like to know what brings you to Kaibara High."

"I-I don't mind at all, and I'm here because well…my aunt shipped me here. She I guess couldn't handle my random outbreaks and destroying her house. They only happened because she took my hat. It's like I'm a monster."

There was a short laugh behind her.

"Ha, you don't know what it's like to be a monster, no one wanting to be around you, hating you for reasons unknown to you. Having your family not looking at you without being disgusted." Kyo snarled under his breath.

"Kyo shut up! Don't make your problems her problems, you stupid cat!" Yuki shot at Kyo.

"Hey! Don't call cats stupid!" Haruki teased, "I love cats!"

"Of course you do." Kyo growled, flipping his chair back and running out of the class room.

"Wait." Haruki shouted, holding out her hand, "Don't go…"

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that, even at home." Yuki grumbled under his breath.

"Is he your brother then?"

"Cousin, actually and he's just going to the roof to sulk. So you lived with your aunt? What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking."

_Why is this gorgeous boy so interested in her?_ Haruki thought to herself.

"T-They died when I was five…in a car wreck.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said, looking down.

"Okay, enough about me, tell me about you." Haruki said, with a big smile on her face.

_She's so cheerful_, Yuki thought with a smile on his face.

"You really don't want to know…it's bad."

"As bad as mine?"

"Just about." He said, looking down with a weak smile.

"That sucks."

"Yes. Yes it does."

Yuki stood up, reaching out a hand to Haruki, "I need to find my cousin before he does something stupid, would you like to come with me?"

Haruki opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, smiling and took his hand.


	2. Secrets Uncovered

Haruki took hold of one of the rungs on the ladder, "Are we even allowed to go up here?" she asked, looking to Yuki.

"Well, no, but I'm the president of the Student Council, so they'll be pass it." Yuki said, smiling.

Haruki laughed softly and started climbing up the ladder to the top part of the roof, Yuki coming up behind her. Haruki grabbed onto the side of the building, pulling herself up and holding a hand out to Yuki, helping him up.

"Thank you, Miss Haruki." He said, smiling once again.

"No problem." Haruki said, smiling back.

Haruki turned just in time to see Kyo try to punch Yuki. Yuki dodged it easily and quickly aimed a kick for Kyo's head. The impact of Yuki's foot caused Kyo to fall backwards, almost off the small warehouse roof. Kyo got up doing a front flip and throwing a punch at Yuki.

"Shit! Why the hell are you two fighting?!" Haruki yelled, freaked out.

"This is-," Yuki was cut off by Kyo's attempt to kick him in the stomach, blocking it, he punched Kyo in the face, knocking him back a bit, looking back to Haruki saying, "-normal."

"What? Why?" She asked, moving out of the way of Kyo trying to tackle Yuki.

"Simple, he's a damn rat!" Kyo yelled, pausing to catch his breath.

Yuki kick Kyo in the face, knocking him on his back again. Kyo just laid there, arms behind his head, saying, "Fuck it, I'm tired of this right now. And you," he said, pointing to Haruki, "Forget what I said."

Haruki just laughed at him then said, "No idea what that was about but you really suck at fighting."

Kyo jumped up, raising his fist, yelling, "What do you know about fighting?! You're just a girl!"

Haruki smirked and cracked her knuckles, looking to Yuki she said, "Gimme your best shot."

Yuki looked at Haruki confused and then smiled slowly. Yuki aimed a kick for Haruki's head. Haruki blocked it and threw a punch at Yuki, hitting him in the face. Yuki held his face where he was hit and smiled at Haruki, saying, "You're pretty fast, but are you fast enough to dodge this?" Yuki tried to punch Haruki, but she caught his fist and threw him backwards.

"Okay, I get it, you can fight," Kyo grumbled under his breath.

Haruki laughed at him. Kyo smirked and reached forward taking her hat. Haruki gasped and tried to grab it, but Kyo held it above his head, laughing. Haruki growled like a dog and Kyo and Yuki stared at her confused. Haruki tackled Kyo to the ground and an orange cloud engulfed them. When it disappeared Haruki was standing above Kyo growling in the form of a snow white wolf. Haruki stopped growling when she realized Kyo was an orange cat, staring up at her, startled.

"You-You're a cat…" She said, shocked.

"You're a fucking wolf!" Kyo yelled, backing away from her.

Haruki hung her head and tears started running down her face. Yuki walked over to them, picking up Kyo's clothes and Haruki's hat.

"Miss Keiza, is this what you were talking about?" Yuki asked, picking her up and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, it is…I turn into a wolf without my hat."

"You are smaller than the average wolf."

"For now, if I go longer than 30 minutes or get mad, I get a lot bigger."

"Can't you put your hat back on and stop it?" Yuki asked, putting Haruki down and holding out her hat to her.

"It's not that easy-." Haruki was cut off by Tema coming up the ladder.

"Haru, again?" Tema sighed.

"How'd you know she turned wolf?" Yuki asked, fascinated.

"I get a signal, I shouldn't be telling this and we have to erase your memory now." Tema growled, crossing her arms.

"Wait! No! It's okay, we can keep her secret." Yuki said, standing up, "As long as she can keep ours."

"Yours?" Tema asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki sighed, "May as well show you too," then he laughed, "We are going to be in so much shit for this."

Yuki stepped forward and hugged Tema, who blushed as a purple cloud surrounded them. Tema gasped and looked down and Yuki in his rat form. Kneeling down Tema picked up Yuki and stared at him, "You're a rat?"

"No, I turn into a rat when hugged by a girl, same with Kyo," Yuki said, pointing to Kyo.

"Only bad thing about it is that when we change back, we don't have any clothes on." Kyo said, just as a cloud engulfed him.

Tema blushed and looked away from Kyo. Haruki moaned and said to Tema, "We need to hurry its coming."

"Shit, I don't have any clothes on me." Tema moaned.

"Can't she just put her hat on?" Yuki asked, as a purple cloud engulfed him again.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, when we change, our clothes are shredded up." Haruki said, pointing to her school uniform.

"And we probably only have 15 minutes left." Tema said, looking at her watch.

"What happens when 15 minutes are up?" Kyo asked, putting on his shirt, not buttoning it.

"You really don't wanna know." Haruki said, smiling.

"13 minutes." Tema said, warning them.

Kyo sighed, "Here, and I'm not doing this because I like you or anything."

Kyo walked forward, slightly blushing and hugged Haruki.

"Put those on, quickly." He said, looking away from her.

Haruki grabbed her hat and before putting it on she said, "You guys look away."

Haruki pulled on her hat as soon as both boys turned around. Changing back to her human form she quickly put on Kyo's uniform. Picking up Kyo, she hugged him and kissed the top of his head. Kyo blushed a little and Haruki laughed.

"Thank you, Kyo." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay, I need to get him home." Yuki said, sighing.

"We'll come with you, so he doesn't change back and I can give him his uniform back." Haruki said, petting Kyo's head.

"Well, let's go, I don't want you to hold me longer then you should." Kyo growled.

Tema and Haruki laughed and they started walking towards the ladder to get off the roof. Yuki watching Tema, head cocked to the side, before following them.

Kyo stared up at Haruki while she was busy talking to Tema. _She doesn't know what she's in for. Hopefully she'll never see my true form._ Kyo thought, closing his eyes.

Yuki walked slowly behind Tema, hands in his pockets, thinking, _they have no idea what they are getting into. That stupid cat better not fuck up now._


	3. Bras, Thumping Noises, and Fighting

"What did you do with it?!" Haruki yelled, holding Kyo by his shirt, slamming him into a wall.

Smirking, Kyo grabbed her wrists, making Haruki release her hold on his shirt, "What are you talking about?"

"My bra, you fucker!" Haruki snarled at Kyo, holding her towel together.

It has been four months since Haruki and Tema found out about the Sohma Family curse and started living with Shigure after Tema revealed that the sisters didn't have a place to stay. The sisters have already met Hatori and Kagura. Haruki didn't really like Kagura and Kagura really didn't like her either. Kagura didn't like the fact that there were now two girls living with "her" Kyo.

Kyo laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't have it."

"Sure you don't! I know you were in there! I'm part freaking wolf and I can smell that you were in there!" Haruki yelled, pushing him into the wall again.

"Okay, yeah, I took it, but if you want it you gotta come get it!" Kyo said, running away from Haruki, up to his room.

"It's in his fucking room?!" Haruki snarled, about to punch the wall when Shigure popped his head out of his office, "Don't destroy the house please."

Haruki looked over to Yuki and Tema. Yuki shook his head and sighed, standing up. He walked over to Haruki, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to get it back for you?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Haruki stared into his deep lilac eyes, then realizing what she was doing, looked away quickly, blushing slightly, "No, when I get it back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Yuki sat back down next to Tema and they continued talking. Haruki ran up the stairs, stopping at her and Tema's room. Walking to the dresser, she grabbed a blue silk tank top and the matching silk pajama bottoms and a pair of light blue lacey underwear from her drawer. _Ugh, lace,_ Haruki thought, sighing. Haruki opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a black bra. Putting her clothes on, she walked out into the hallway.

Kyo was leaning against his bedroom door frame, smirking at her.

"Give me back my bra before I wipe that look off your stupid face." Haruki growled.

Shigure came up the stairs, pausing to look over Haruki's silk pjs, "Oh, silk, I love a girl in s-" Shigure was cut off by Kyo pushing him down the stairs.

Haruki blushed, laughing. Noticing Kyo was looking her over, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall frame.

"Bra, now." Haruki said, looking down at the floor.

"I said you have to get it." He said, smirking again.

_Again with that stupid smirk,_ Haruki thought.

Seeing that she wasn't going to move until she had it, Kyo picked Haruki up, careful not to make contact with her and turn into a cat, he brought her in his room, closing the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Haruki snarled in his ear.

Kyo laughed saying, "You'll see."

xXxXx

Tema looked up at the ceiling when she her thumping noises. _Really? Now? Why is she doing that now?_ Tema thought. Sighing she looked up at Yuki, who was looking up at the ceiling too. When he looked back down, they locked eyes. Her brown ones staring into his lilac ones.

xXxXx

Haruki slammed Kyo into the wall. Kyo threw her off him and aimed a punch for her. Haruki caught it, laughing, "Tell me where it is and I'll leave."

"And if I don't want you too?" Kyo said, sarcastically, throwing another punch at her.

Dodging it and kicking Kyo in the stomach, she backed up, crossing her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just fucking with your head." Kyo said, smiling.

"What's with you? You aren't acting like yourself." Haruki glared at the orange haired boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Haruki sighed, turning away and crossing her arms, "Whatever." Haruki walked towards the door to leave when Kyo grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him.

"Want it?" Kyo held the purple bra out to her.

"Fucking yes!" Haruki reached for the bra.

Kyo pushed her back slightly and held it above his head.

"Asshole." Haruki growled.

Haruki turned to leave again but stopped at the door, quickly turned around and tackled Kyo. A cloud of orange smoke went up and Haruki picked up her bra.

"I won." She smiled, looking down at the shocked cat.

xXxXx

Tema walked upstairs, Yuki behind her. She opened the door to Kyo's room when all the thumping stopped. She covered her eyes for a couple seconds and waited for started screams.

Nothing.

Tema opened her eyes to see Kyo in cat form and Haruki fully clothed.

"Huh?" She said, looking between the two.

Haruki stood up, picking up Kyo, "He took my bra and I got it back." She held out Kyo as if giving him to Tema.

"Then what were all the thumping noises?" Tema asked, blushing.

"I threw him into the wall a couple times." Haruki smiled.

"Wait, where is your hat?" Yuki spoke up from behind Tema.

"She is wearing something else to stop her from changing." Tema said smirking.

_God, why does everyone have to smirk!_ Haruki thought.

"I see you switched finally." Tema crossed her arms.

"No, not exactly, I wear hat at school and this here, that way he can't take it off here as easy." Haruki smiled, acting like a genius and glaring at Kyo.

"That's stupid. Why not wear whatever it is at school?" Kyo growled, trying to get out of Haruki's grasp.

"Because you won't take my hat in public without me hugging you, that way if I'm found out then you are so equally fucked." Haruki pulled Kyo to her chest so he couldn't get away or change back.

Shigure stuck his head in, "You young kids better not be doing naughty things in here." Yuki kicked Shigure in his shin and pushed him down the stairs.

"Again with being pushed down stairs? You kids are violent." Shigure sighed, acting overly dramatic.

Haruki sighed and held up her wrist, pointing to a green braided bracelet, "This keeps me from turning."

"Okay, well we should all go to sleep, we have that stupid long distance run tomorrow." Tema said, yawning.

Haruki moaned, "I don't wanna run tomorrow."

"Neither do I." Tema yawned again, "Okay I'm off to sleep now, night guys."

"Night." Haruki said, nodding to her sister.

"Good Night, Miss Tema." Yuki said, calmly.

"Yeah, Good Night." Kyo grumbled.

"I'll be there soon after I deal with this cat." Haruki smiled.

Yuki laughed, "I'll be off too, see you in the morning."

Yawning, Haruki put Kyo on his bed, "Good Night Kyo."

"Night." Kyo grumbled.

Haruki grabbed her bra off the floor, "Do this again and I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Kyo laughed, "You can try."

"I don't have to try, you're easy to beat." Haruki winked at him as she left the room.

Haruki stopped outside the door, hidden from Kyo's view. She heard Kyo laughing quietly, "Bitch."

Haruki laughed and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.


	4. He's a savior and my newfound lover

(A/N: Wow guys, I'm soooo sorry I haven't been keeping up with this fan fic. I've been working on my Fullmetal Alchemist one and forgot about this one for a while. I'm going to try and update this whenever I can. Thanks to everyone that's viewed this.)

Haruki stood next to her sister, wind blowing through her hair. It was the morning of the long distance run. Haruki put her hair up into a ponytail, only allowing her messy bangs to be in her face.

"Ready for this?" Haruki asked, sarcastically, as she turned to face her sister.

"I guess, but I really don't like these jogging suits they're making us wear." Tema grumbled, pulling at the collar of the suit.

"You know you didn't have to wear that, right?" Haruki asked, pointing at her sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Tema yelled, stomping on the ground like a three year old not getting what they want.

Haruki laughed as she spun around, walking straight into Kyo.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Sup, whore," Haruki said crossing her arms, "About time you got here."

"What'd you say, bitch?!" Kyo growled, grabbing Haruki by the collar of her sweatshirt.

"Oh, nothing, just that you take too long and are officially a whore." Haruki laughed, reaching up to take Kyo's hands off her.

"You better watch yourself bitch." Kyo growled, raising her off the ground an inch.

"Oh no! The little kitty cat is gonna hurt me! Oh, somebody save me!" Haruki gasped, dramatically putting her arm over her forehead.

"Kyo, put her down, you're causing a scene." Yuki whispered.

Haruki and Kyo looked around. A few students had taken notice to the scene going on before them.

"Yes, Kyo, you should put me down before you get hurt." Haruki snickered.

"The only one who is gonna get hurt is you." Kyo snarled, throwing Haruki to the ground.

"Damn, what's your problem?!" Haruki snarled, jumping up quickly then falling down with a painful scream.

Kyo leapt forward catching Haruki, arm behind her back, falling on top of her. Kyo closed his eyes waiting to turn into a cat, but didn't. Kyo opened his eyes, staring straight into Haruki's. Haruki was holding Kyo an inch above her with her hands, so he wouldn't change.

"See, you're such a whore, trying to force yourself on me like that." Haruki smiled, pushing Kyo off her.

"I just tried to help you and you're being a bitch!" Kyo yelled, standing up, raising a fist.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you didn't throw me on the ground like that, you big meanie." Haruki said, crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Ugh, whatever, you're so difficult!" Kyo snarled, walking off.

Haruki laughed as he pushed some kid out of his way.

Yuki knelt down beside Haruki, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I faked it." Haruki laughed, jumping up, "I just like messing with his head."

Tema laughed and Yuki gave a small smile.

"Well, I should probably go find him. It is my fault he stormed off." Haruki smiled, crossing her arms.

xXxXx

Haruki walked back towards the school, taking a short cut through an alley across from the school. She had enough time before the race started, but it's not like she was actually going to try and run it.

"Here kitty kitty!" Haruki shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

She heard something move behind her.

"Oh, so the kitty kitty is gonna sneak up on me then." Haruki laughed, spinning on her heel.

Only it wasn't Kyo behind her, it was some brown haired guy.

"Lookie what I found, a lost little girl. She's such a pretty little girl, it would be a shame if anything happened to her…" The creepy man said, snickering to himself.

"Whoa, man, you're fucking creepy." Haruki said, backing up.

The creepy man gave her a fucked up smile.

"I'm gonna go now…" Haruki said, backing up a little more.

"Pretty girly isn't going anywhere!" The creepy man yelled, charging at her.

"Oh shit!" Haruki yelled, bolting down the alley.

"Pretty girly can't get away from me!" He yelled, diving at her ankles.

Haruki fell with a short scream. She flipped over as the man, crawled over her. She used her feet to push away from him, but he stopped her with his knees. He inched his way up, grabbing the waistband of her sweatpants, slightly pulling them down.

"Oh…I should wait for the main course and go for an appetizer first…" He whispered to himself.

He grabbed onto her sweatshirt, pulling it up. Haruki stopped him before he pulled it over her breasts.

"Playing hard to get are we?" He snickered, leaning down, licking her stomach, "Maybe we should do something different?"

He held her down with his knees as he unbuttoned his pants. Haruki let out a short squeal and used her knee to kick him in the balls.

"…I guess that's a no…may as well go for the main course if I can't have an appetizer…"

_God this guy's a freak! I need to get away from him…_

The man pulled down Haruki's sweatpants, pulling the lace of her panties. He slowly slid them down getting less than a couple centimeters down before getting kicked in the face. Haruki quickly pulled everything up and looked over at her savior.

Kyo stood over her, eyes glued to her attacker. Kyo ran at the man, kicking him in the face again. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall, punching him a couple times before letting him go.

"Get out of here before I change my mind about killing you…" Kyo growled in his ear, shoving him away.

Kyo walked back over to Haruki, shoving one hand into his pocket and holding one out to her.

"You should be more careful." He growled.

"I had it under control." Haruki huffed, taking his hand.

"That didn't look like under control!" Kyo yelled, getting in her face.

Haruki looked down, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry… don't cry…" Kyo said, wiping away her tears.

"K-Kyo…I was so s-scared…" Haruki said, between sniffles.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Kyo whispered, pulling her close to him, closing his eyes.

"Kyo…?" Haruki said, looking up.

"Yeah?" He asked, pushing her away a little to look at her.

"Thanks." Haruki gave him a weak smile.

"No problem. Just be more careful." Kyo said, patting her head.

"Okay…" Haruki whispered, hugging Kyo again.

Her eyes widen and she pushed away from him quickly.

"Something wrong?" He asked, becoming concerned.

"You didn't change!" Haruki laughed, confused.

Kyo looked down at himself then back at her. He grabbed her forearms, pulling her back to him, hugging her. Nothing happened. Kyo pushed her back and then pulled her into another hug again. Again nothing.

"Is that a good thing?" Haruki asked, stopping him from hugging her again.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Kyo said, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Kyo then cupped her cheek with his hand. He slightly bit his lower lip, staring down into her eyes. Haruki stared up at him, eyes widening when she realized what he was doing. She tried pulling back but he stopped her, placing a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. Haruki's face flushed as Kyo pulled away, staring into her eyes. Kyo realizing what he did, pulled away from Haruki. Haruki smirked and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She forcefully kissed him, one of her hands grabbing onto his hair as he kissed her back. Haruki pulled away again, blushing.

Kyo smirked, putting her down, "We should get back."

"Yep! Totally!" Haruki said, quickly as she turned and started walking away quickly.

(I'm sorry if that was weird cx I couldn't think on what to do and that happened... o-o sorry about that...)


End file.
